WHAT'S WRONG?
by huskytigerbin
Summary: Ia pikir ia akan mengerang, menangis—atau apapun, tapi Junhoe hanya berdiri disana. Kosong di matanya masih bisa memantulkan siluet Hanbin mencium Jiwon penuh di mulutnya. An iKON fanfic. broken!Junbin. DoubleB.


Judul : What's Wrong?

Disclaimer : iKON all belongs to themselves.

Pairing : JunhoexHanbin

Genre : Angst, Romance

Summary : Ia pikir ia akan mengerang, menangis—atau apapun, tapi Junhoe hanya berdiri disana. Kosong di matanya masih bisa memantulkan siluet Hanbin mencium Jiwon penuh di mulutnya.

Enjoy reading.

 **WHAT'S WRONG?**

Dimulai sejak kapan, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kesadaran itu menghantamnya begitu saja ketika frasa 'aku' perlahan menjadi 'kami', ketika dering alarm yang membangunkannya tiap pagi berubah menjadi sebuah senyum malas dan kecupan pelan di pipi, ketika selang jari yang terbiasa memerah terkena dinginnya bulan January mendadak terhangatkan oleh selipan manis tangan lain yang lebih mungil, hingga sejak itu Junhoe tak lagi canggung menghadapi hari.

"Merah atau hitam, Junhoe?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti istriku, Hanbin."

"Diam, Anak bodoh. Sekarang jawab aku, merah atau hitam yang harus aku pakai di kencan akhir minggu ini?"

Junhoe menaikkan alis tebalnya—merengut, kebiasaannya ketika tidak setuju dengan sesuatu. Ia bangkit dari tidur malasnya, mendekati Hanbin yang masih kebingungan dengan satu potong kaos berwarna merah—mickey mouse bodoh kesukaannya, dan satu potong kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam—hitam pekat favorit Junhoe. Mulutnya mencebik menghina, sebelum telunjuknya lurus diarahkan ke kaos hitam sebagai pilihan absolutnya.

"Tentu saja." Hanbin memutar matanya malas. "Aku yang bodoh sudah bertanya," tambahnya lagi, kesal dengan pilihan fashion Junhoe yang itu-itu saja. Tentu Hanbin tidak berpikir pilihan fashion Junhoe begitu buruk, setidaknya lusinan mata lengket menatapnya ketika anak itu melenggangkan kaki angkuhnya di airport—Ya, si bungsu kedua itu memang tukang pamer dan cari perhatian. Namun tentu saja butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Junhoe untuk mengerti selera fashion Hanbin yang lebih 'berkelas', atau setidaknya itu yang Hanbin pikir. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tanya Donghyuk."

"Kenapa harus tanya Donghyuk jika kau berniat kencan dengan orang lain?" Junhoe memamerkan senyum nakalnya, senyum setan favoritnya itu. Untuk sepersekian detik Hanbin tidak sadar pipinya telah memerah, dan sepersekian detik itu pula bogem mentah dihadiahkan Hanbin ke lengan putih kerempeng Junhoe, membuat anak itu (pura-pura) mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Bocah sialan," diliriknya Junhoe dengan sinis sebelum ia menambahkan, "dan berhentilah berpura-pura, Ya Tuhan. Kukira aktingku saja yang sudah paling parah."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ada banyak hal yang Junhoe tidak mengerti. Usianya masih tiga belas tahun ketika ia menyadari mimpi yang selama ini ia ragukan, sendirian memacu diri demi mendapatkan _golden ticket_ menuju tempat yang akan membawa besar namanya. Ada banyak hal yang ia pertanyakan. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya masih bertahan sampai sekarang, tentang alasan yang menyeretnya bolak balik tiap hari menuju tempat yang jelas-jelas membuat matanya semakin berkantung hitam, tentang Hanbin yang kini bergelung di sisinya ketika pukul empat pagi mereka masih tertinggal di studio berdua, mati-matian menyelesaikan lagu yang mereka buat bersama.

Iris hitamnya melirik wajah leadernya yang tertidur pulas, sebelum ia sendiri menguap pelan, menjatuhkan kepalanya di sudut sofa sempit yang tak layak ditiduri oleh dua remaja tanggung yang kini sedang kelelahan. Bagian dari dirinya entah mengapa ingin merengkuh Hanbin mendekat ke sisinya, meskipun bagian lain—bagian paling jahat di sudut kerak neraka terdalam dimana ia dilahirkan—ingin menjungkal Hanbin sampai tersungkur ke lantai, lebih keren lagi jika diakhiri dengan hidung yang berdarah. Junhoe menyengir nista. Didengarnya lenguhan pelan dari pemuda yang lebih tua, lagi-lagi mengigau dalam tidurnya ketika cairan di sudut bibirnya menganak sungai—ew, menjijikkan. Hanya butuh sekian detik bagi Junhoe untuk benar-benar menyungkurkan wajah tampan Hanbin ke lantai kalau saja hape di sakunya tidak bergetar keras.

 _From: Jinhwan_

 _Tidak pulang?_

Junhoe mengetik malas.

 _ **Tidak. Hanbin ketiduran.**_

Alis lawan bicaranya di ujung sana mungkin sudah mengernyit protes, kurang setuju dengan kebiasaan Junhoe memanggil Hanbin tanpa horrific seharusnya.

' _Hyung.'_ Jinhwan mengoreksi.

 _ **Tak perlu memanggilku 'hyung', Jinhwannie.**_

Jinhwan langsung menelpon dan butuh kira-kira 15 menit bagi Junhoe mengemis-ngemis maaf pada Jinhwan untuk tidak murka dengan gurauannya. Pemuda itu meringis ketika telepon akhirnya ditutup, meninggalkannya kembali dengan Hanbin yang masih mendengkur. Lamat-lamat ujung bibir yang terbiasa mencemooh itu melengkung membentuk satu senyum kecil ketika jemari panjangnya menyibak poni di kening Hanbin dengan lembut. Ada banyak hal yang Junhoe sampai sekarang tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang dibiarkannya detik yang berderet lambat memberinya waktu merengkuh pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dalam satu pelukan hangat. Mungkin pada akhirnya hal yang kita pertanyakan datang bukan untuk mengikatkan diri dengan sebuah jawaban, dan mungkin 'kenapa' tidak harus selalu berakhir dengan 'karena'. Nyatanya seberapa sering ia mempertanyakan kewarasannya, _moment_ baginya untuk menyerah dan berhenti bertanya selalu mengintip seperti sekarang. Seperti kenapa ujung jemarinya terikat erat dengan jemari mungil Hanbin, atau kenapa ia lebih memilih menatap hangat wajah polos tertidur itu meskipun kesempatan untuk menendangnya jauh lebih menggiurkan.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Junhoe tidak pernah suka dengan ketinggian. Bukan kemungkinan untuk jatuh yang membuatnya enggan menaiki _bungee jumping_ dan wahana ngeri lainnya, melainkan kenyataan bahwa untuk sekian detik ia akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri di atas ratusan kaki, terombang-ambing seperti kantong plastik bekas di udara dengan hanya satu kemungkinan: jatuh.

Orang bodoh mana yang rela kehilangan kendali jika tahu ia akan tetap jatuh?

Bukan jatuh yang membuat penderita _acrophobia_ ngeri, namun horror bahwa satu-satunya pilihan yang mereka punya adalah untuk turun ke bawah yang membuat mimpi buruk itu terus menghantui. Untuk kasus Junhoe, _pride_ adalah salah satu alasan tambahan dalam daftar kenapa _bungee jumping_ adalah olahraga yang paling ia benci. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa ia adalah member dengan _top ranking_ dalam _self-controlling_ —sebelum semua _meme_ bodoh dengan wajahnya menyebar di internet. Kemampuannya bersikap dewasa dan _manly_ di segala situasi yang kadang membuat sebagian besar membernya iri, meskipun di _off camera_ Jinhwan masih sering menganggapnya sebagai bocah empat tahun yang nakal dan sering tak tahu diri. _Pride_ itu lah yang selalu membuatnya mampu menguasai diri, yang sering kalinya terluka ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya membuang harga diri jauh-jauh hanya untuk menanyakan ' _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah makan?'. Tentu ia bukan tipe yang begitu pedulinya memikirkan isi perut orang lain ("Kembalikan _coffee_ -ku atau kubuat kau meminum air keran selama seminggu, Chanwoo.") hanya seringkali kebiasaan buruk seseorang yang nampaknya telah menjadikan studio YG sebagai rumah kedua membuatnya gatal untuk tidak turun tangan sendiri.

"Makan atau kubuat makanan itu masuk ke perut lewat anusmu—"

Hanbin sudah melemparkan bungkus _Pringles_ -nya ke Junhoe bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Junhoe dengan sigap menangkap kaleng panjang berwarna hijau itu—refleksnya seratus kali lebih baik dari si kakek tua Hanbin tentu saja, sebelum sebuah seringai licik terpamerkan di wajah tampannya. Hanbin hanya mendengus kesal sebelum tatapannya kembali teralihkan pada monitor di depannya. Perutnya sudah menjerit protes ketika tak sesuap nasi pun ia telan sejak pagi, tapi menyempatkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk makan sama saja berarti melewatkan enam ratus detik yang berharga untuk mengkomposisi lagu yang sedang ia garap, ide _brilliant_ yang ia gali sejak malam bisa-bisa langsung menguap.

Junhoe begitu membenci ketinggian yang telah menelan bulat-bulat harga dirinya, tapi kebencian itu tak seberapa dengan ego yang terluka ketika ia sendiri menyorongkan sebungkus _hotdog_ ke mulut Hanbin, menghabiskan sisa waktu yang bisa saja ia gunakan untuk tidur dengan menyuapi _leader_ manja dan keras kepala itu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang begitu merasa kalah ketika tembok tebal yang ia buat di antara orang-orang sekitarnya runtuh hanya demi orang yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, bagian dari dirinya yang menyerah untuk memegang kendali dan berakhir dengan sebuah senyum bodoh di wajah ketika Hanbin akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari _mouse_ dan mengunyah makanannya sendiri.

Junhoe sudah sepenuhnya menyerah mempertanyakan motivasinya sendiri, yang ia tahu, bahagia yang ia terima setidaknya sebanding dengan tawa idiot yang Hanbin pamerkan ketika saus _mustard_ di _hotdog_ terciprat di bajunya sendiri. Sama halnya ketika di lain hari Hanbin masuk ke kamar hotelnya seperti hantu pukul tiga pagi setelah _fanmeet_ yang melelahkan di Tokyo dan merajuk 'Junhoe, aku ingin takoyaki'—membuat Junhoe menjambak kasar rambut pirang sang _leader_ sebelum ia mengganti bajunya dengan cemberut dan menemani Hanbin keluar di pagi hari yang kelewat dingin. Sama halnya ketika Hanbin yang sedang pucat dan sakit akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junhoe di pesawat, membiarkan Junhoe mengelus rambutnya dengan mata Hanbin yang setengah tertutup.

Sama halnya ketika akhirnya Hanbin memeluknya gugup, semu merah di pipinya masih menunjukkan betapa ia terkejut dengan _sudden confession_ yang diterimanya suatu malam. Junhoe tentu bahagia. Hari itu Hanbin membelikannya _ice cream_ sebanyak apapun yang ia mau—walaupun pada akhirnya itu berarti Hanbin menguras dompet untuk dirinya sendiri. 'Untuk keberuntungan, kau tahu?' jawab Hanbin ceria ketika Junhoe bertanya kenapa mereka harus repot-repot merayakan _scene romance_ paling menggelikan—dan menjijikkan, bagi Junhoe. Konsep bodoh, menurutnya. Keberuntungan tidak datang lewat berkotak-kotak _chocolate ice cream_ atau lusinan _fish cake_ yang masuk ke perut mereka. Bertahun-tahun menempa diri sebagai seorang trainee membuatnya apatis dengan keberuntungan. Baginya hanya usaha yang dapat mengangkat derajat seseorang. _Efforts will never betray._ Tapi konsep itu terpatahkan ketika pada akhirnya konsep lain yang lebih menyakitkan menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

 _'Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu mencari air dingin untuk orang yang kau cintai yang sedang kehausan, menghabiskan bermil-mil jarak menuju Antartika demi setetes air es untuknya, dan seseorang bisa saja datang tanpa beban dengan segelas air dingin di tangan. Kau bisa mengusahakan apapun untuk orang itu dan tiba-tiba seseorang bisa saja datang dan memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan tanpa setetes keringat. Begitu mudah, begitu sederhana, karena ia memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki.'_

Malam itu tangan mereka penuh oleh barang belanjaan, dan jalanan yang sepi terpaksa mendengarkan nyanyian bising Hanbin yang sebenarnya sedang ketakutan. Pemuda itu merepet rapat pada Junhoe sembari mendendangkan lagu trot favoritnya, mengeratkan tangan ke lengan Junhoe dan hampir membuatnya jatuh saking seringnya Hanbin terkejut setiap mendengar suara gemerisik lewat. Dasar pecundang.

Setidaknya untuk malam konyol itu mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan Junhoe terpaksa meminta Hanbin membawa semua barang belanjaan agar lengan panjangnya lebih mudah melingkar di bahu Hanbin, membuat pemuda yang satunya tersenyum lega sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

Karena pada malam selanjutnya Junhoe akhirnya tahu apa yang ia miliki akan berakhir sia-sia, dan ego yang ia singkirkan akan menertawakannya dari dekat seperti dentum granat yang bersusulan ketika Hanbin tersenyum padanya, menepuk punggungnya pelan layaknya seorang kakak saat mereka kembali ke dorm setelah _live performance_ mereka di tv yang melelahkan. Senyum yang masih saja ia kenang ketika pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki menuju Jiwon, memeluknya erat layaknya kekasih yang memang telah resmi berpacaran lebih dari seminggu.

 _"Merah atau hitam, Junhoe?"_

 **Kau tahu aku selalu menyukai hitam, hyung. Setidaknya aku ingin kau terlihat manis saat kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Jiwon hyung** _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Junhoe, aku ingin takoyaki."_

 **Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan tidak jika itu sudah tentangmu, kan?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Untuk keberuntungan, kau tahu?"_

 **Percayalah, keberuntungan yang kau dan Jiwon hyung miliki lebih banyak dari yang seluruh dunia bisa berikan padaku.**

Ia pikir ia akan mengerang, menangis—atau apapun, tapi Junhoe hanya berdiri disana. Kosong di matanya masih bisa memantulkan siluet Hanbin mencium Jiwon penuh di mulutnya.

 _Siapa yang benar?_

Ketika teriakan menyebalkan Hanbin di pagi hari berubah menjadi kecupan pelan di pipi hanya untuk mengganggu tidur tenangnya, ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan menjatuhkan diri pada orang yang menambatkan hati dan bibirnya untuk orang lain. Ketika selang jari yang terbiasa memerah terkena dinginnya bulan January mendadak terhangatkan oleh selipan manis tangan lain yang lebih mungil, pada akhirnya Junhoe sadar perlahan genggaman itu akan terlepas dan membuatnya terhempas dari ribuan kaki di atas tanah, menghitung mundur baginya dengan selalu satu kemungkinan yang sama: jatuh tersungkur tanpa kendali.

 _Siapa yang salah?_

Ketika sudut mata Jiwon dari ruang latihan yang setengah tertutup menangkap bayang Junhoe yang membelikan makanan untuk Hanbin di ruang sebelah, ada bagian darinya yang memilih untuk kasihan dan mengalah ketimbang menghentikan Junhoe atas apa yang ia pilih. Karena Jiwon bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan Hanbin dan dirinya sendiri atas perasaan yang ia miliki, terpaksa membiarkan Junhoe menerka-nerka sebelum akhirnya mencecap pahit resiko mencintai orang yang mencintai teman dekatnya sendiri.

 _Pada akhirnya_ , Junhoe tahu sekeras apapun usahanya memberikan yang Hanbin inginkan, menggores egonya sekasar apapun untuk menyingkirkan angkuh yang selama ini ia pamerkan, seseorang bisa saja datang dengan apa yang Hanbin butuhkan tanpa setetes keringat. Begitu mudah, begitu tanpa beban, karena sejak awal bahkan sebelum Junhoe datang Jiwon telah ada untuk Hanbin dengan semua kriteria yang yang tidak bisa Junhoe miliki.

 _Pada akhirnya,_ pertanyaan yang berkecipak di otaknya seperti butiran mikroskopik yang menyesakkan paru-paru tidak akan pernah bisa ia jawab. Karena mungkin bukan jawaban yang dapat melegakan, bukan pula kecupan di pipi dan genggaman tangan Hanbin yang hangat sementara senyum di bibir dan hatinya telah diklaim oleh orang lain—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia mengerti.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Wew, sorry for the plot twist. Well, review anyone?


End file.
